Pokemon Rescue Team Fellowship III: Land of Vampires
by Dinosaur Mercenary
Summary: Celebi accidentally brought Team Fellowship to a land where vampires terrorized humanity.
1. Prologue

Team Fellowship was formed by Jeffrey, a human who was turned into a Machop (a Fighting PokeMon resembling a humanoid three-crested lizard), and his partner Pikachu (an Electric PokeMon appeared like a mouse with red cheeks and a lightning bolt-shaped tail) as a rescue team. Later it became a PokeMon expedition with Gardevoir (a Psychic PokeMon resembling a humanoid with a flowing gown covering her legs, red horns on her chest and back, green hair obscuring most of her face except for her green eyes, and long slender green arms) and Celebi (a Grass and Psychic PokeMon appeared like a green sprite with antenna) as its other members. Middle-earth was the first world Team Fellowship traveled to. Gandalf was the first to listen to Team Fellowship's origins and enlisted them to assist the dwarf prince, Thorin Oakenshield, on a quest to reclaim Erebor. Team Fellowship completed the quest successfully and survived the Battle of the Five Armies. After they wrote two copies of the two books about their adventures, the PokeMon expedition received a signal stone from the wizard before heading to another world.


	2. Scarlet Snow Prelude

Team Fellowship was supposed to go to another world of PokeMon; however Celebi accidentally brought them to an unknown world. After hours of unconsciousness, the PokeMon found themselves in a land in which it was winter.

Jeffrey lent Celebi his coat and said, "Well, everyone, let's start with exploring."

"Pika, pika," Pikachu spoke as he pointed at a castle at a distance.

"Maybe whoever lives there can tell us where we are," Jeffrey spoke as he began leading the way to the castle.

* * *

Inside the cone-shaped throne room, there was a man in black clothing sitting on the throne, "The heroes have arrived just as I have predicted, we shall see who will live, and who will die."

* * *

Team Fellowship came across a scene where there were bodies and graves. Gardevoir asked, "What happened?"

"It's a graveyard and there were bodies that weren't buried," said Jeffrey.

A door of a tomb opened and a humanoid jumped out. Its skin was grey; eyes were red; and it had claws in its hands and feet.

"I don't think it's friendly," Gardevoir spoke as she attempted to read its mind.

The Machop ran towards it and gave it a Dynamic Punch sending it zooming. Another of the same humanoid came out from the second tomb and Gardevoir brained it.

"Great, more of them," Jeffrey spoke as they turned to face three of those humanoids coming out from the snow. The Machop wasted one of the humanoids with Dynamic Punch, Pikachu gave the second a Thunder, and Gardevoir brained the third with Psychic.

As they proceeded, they heard digging. Two smaller humanoids with steel claws burst out from the ground. Jeffrey sent one zooming with Dynamic Punch and Gardevoir brained the other with Psychic.

Team Fellowship slid down the slope and fought both types of those humanoid creatures on their way. When the PokeMon reached a ruin, they heard screaming. "It's human," Jeffrey could tell. It was a preteen girl who bumped into two pale men that had red organisms on their shoulders. "Leave her alone!" Jeffrey shouted drawing their attention.

"Those men don't look normal," Gardevoir spoke according to how the abnormal men walked towards them.

Team Fellowship took out iron thorns and Jeffrey ordered, "Aim for the red things." The Machop threw an iron thorn at a red organism causing it to fall to the ground and a man wearing blue with small beard returned normal as his skin changed from pale to the color of a normal human. Pikachu threw another iron thorn at the other red organism so that the blond man in white shirt and green vest could return normal.

A pale woman in red shirt and brown skirt appeared having a red organism on her shoulder. Gardevoir took down the red organism with an iron thorn turning her back to normal. The woman ran to Team Fellowship, "Please help the others."

"We'll see to them," said Jeffrey and the woman left. The PokeMon approached the girl and he asked, "Are you alright? We're not going to hurt you."

"Yeah … but ... what and who are you?" the girl asked in a frightened tone.

"We're PokeMon, Jeffrey is my name, and I'm a Machop. This is Pikachu, Gardevoir, and Celebi. We're Team Fellowship. What's your name? How come you're here all by yourself? Where's your family? Can you tell us where we are?"

"My name is Caroline, we're in Transylvania and I lived in that village. Vampires attacked there, my family and I escaped, but I lost them. People are turning to vampires," said the girl pointing to the castle. "Could you all be the four heroes from the prophecy?"

"Pikachu?" Pikachu asked.

"What prophecy?" Jeffrey questioned.

"When an ancient evil wakes from a 300-year slumber, four heroes will arrive to cleanse the land of darkness," the girl informed them.

"We'll do our best," said the Machop.

"What's a vampire?" Gardevoir asked.

"Think of a human but he sucks blood," Jeffrey gave out what he knew and the group of five began their way to it.


	3. Sword Dance Sonata

In the throne room, a brown-haired youth wearing a green coat and black trousers with red stripes muttered, "As might have expected of the heroes."

"Wonderful, what interesting experimental material they are," said a man wearing lab coat.

"As expected, not bad," a young brown-haired beautiful woman wearing a white dress and a necklace muttered.

"Interesting, let's see them do better," said a knight wearing black clothing and cape that cover most of his armor.

* * *

When Team Fellowship and Caroline were approaching, a drawbridge was lowered. Standing in the way were two armored humanoids equipped with swords. "This is quite a welcome party," Jeffrey spoke with an irony.

The PokeMon and the humanoids charged towards each other. Jeffrey used Dynamic Punch sending those humanoid creatures zooming. The PokeMon then turned to Caroline who was catching up. They proceeded and heard sounds of flapping wings. Pikachu used Thunder on a flying creature bringing it down. The Machop used another Dynamic Punch on another armored humanoid and Gardevoir brained the other with Psychic. As they approached the village, there was a scream. Another armored humanoid managed to drag Caroline down causing the PokeMon to go after it. The humanoid had let her go and charged on Jeffrey. The Machop finished it off with a Dynamic Punch and Caroline got up, "Wait. Take me with you."

Team Fellowship turned to face a pair of humanoids that were not wearing armor and were equipped with blades on their arms. Gardevoir brained one with Psychic and Jeffrey attempted to take on one. The humanoid jumped up into the air and spun. Gardevoir brained it with Psychic before it could attack. The PokeMon took the stairs and saw two flying creatures preparing to swoop. Pikachu took them down with Thunderbolt before they could attack. When the PokeMon reached half-way through the stairs, Jeffrey took out another armored humanoid with Dynamic Punch as it was exiting the house. Team Fellowship finished climbing the stairs and saw a black-haired man wearing brown shirt was coming out of the window. The man had the same red organism on his shoulder and Jeffrey took it down with an iron thorn turning him back to normal. The man said, "We were waiting for someone like you to come. Please save our village."

"We'll do our best," said Jeffrey and the man fled.

After Gardevoir and Celebi brained another pair of blade-wielding humanoids with Psychic, the PokeMon proceeded along a walkway. They heard screaming followed by, "Don't come! Don't come!" Caroline was surrounded by a pair of shorter humanoids and Gardevoir brained one on the left causing the other to retreat. "Are you alright?" Jeffrey asked.

"Gee … I was scared. Please get them," she dodged the question.

The PokeMon began following the remaining creature but was surrounded by two of those short humanoids. Pikachu took them out with Thunderbolt and then the PokeMon went upstairs. Gardevoir brained that short humanoid and Team Fellowship proceeded through a walkway.

After Gardevoir and Celebi brained another pair of blade-wielding humanoids coming out of a tunnel, the PokeMon went into a room where there was a table with plates, teapots, and cups along with a chair. There were also a cupboard and paintings in the wall. The PokeMon found a blond woman wearing red shirt and brown skirt with a red organism on her shoulder. Jeffrey took it down with an iron thorn turning her back to normal. She asked, "Why? Why is this happening?"

The PokeMon were out of words and the woman left as a man with greyish blond hair wearing green shirt and brown pants with a red organism on his shoulder got up. Pikachu took down it with an iron thorn turning him back to normal. "This can't be … my wife … my daughter," the man spoke as he fell to his knees.

"Your wife is fine, get out and you'll join her," said Jeffrey. The man got up on his feet and left. Team Fellowship decided not to ask about their daughter.

"Pika, pika," Pikachu spoke as it pointed to the window in the ceiling. A short humanoid broke in and was brained by Gardevoir. Pikachu used Thunder on another short humanoid as it jumped in.

Caroline caught up to the PokeMon and Jeffrey said, "Gardevoir, teleport us up." He turned to Celebi, "Celebi, escort the girl on another way." The Time Travel PokeMon nodded.

"Will do," Gardevoir spoke as she Teleported everyone to the rooftops.

As they proceeded through the rooftops, Jeffrey used Dynamic Punch on a pair of armored humanoids. Pikachu used Thunderbolt on a pair of flying creatures and a pair of short humanoids that jumped out from a chimney. Gardevoir Teleported the trio from the roof as they reached a square.

"Pika, pika," Pikachu spoke as two armored humanoids were closing in.

"Stay back!" there was a voice causing the humanoids to back away. A brown-haired man with grey skin wearing armor covered by black clothing appeared.

"Who are you?" Jeffrey asked.

"Amazing creatures. My name is Bathe'lemy and I am the one who serves the Vampire. What a joy to meet such powerful ones. Give me all your best. Don't disappoint me," the knight introduced himself drawing his sword and then jumped over the trio to their back. Jeffrey drew the Sun Blade and clashed blades with Bathe'lemy. The Machop managed to stab the knight several times before the vampire's servant disappeared and did not reappear nearby. Jeffrey put away his sword and Team Fellowship went to a structure with spiral stairs. The Machop used Dynamic Punch on two armored humanoids that were no their tail.

When Team Fellowship reached a forest, Bathe'lemy appeared, "Now, let's have some fun." He disappeared before reappearing on their side in a distance and did not run towards the PokeMon. Gardevoir used Psychic to prevent him from attacking causing him to disappear. The knight only appeared when he was to attack. Gardevoir had to use Psychic to prevent every of his ranged attacks as the trio proceeded along the road to another structure.

After Team Fellowship entered, they found Bathe'lemy who drew out his second sword and said, "I never thought I'd meet such worthy opponents, but the fun's over." A blue circle with strange symbols appeared with boulders rising turning the knight into a hulking, hunch-backed, horned golem with huge sword-like blades on each arm, "Be prepared, because I've no mercy for you. This sword will mark your graves."

The golem jumped a bit and roared before disappearing. It reappeared at short range and began walking towards the PokeMon. Jeffrey used Dynamic Punch right at its head sending it zooming and collided against a wall before it disappeared. If the golem appeared far away, Gardevoir would have to prevent its ranged attack with Psychic. At one time, golem appeared far away but ran towards the PokeMon instead of using its ranged attack. When golem used one blade to shield its head, it was no use against Gardevoir's Psychic attack.

The Machop and Gardevoir hit the golem with sufficient force causing it to revert to its orginal form. "Why protect the humans? What are you fighting for? Why?" Bathe'lemy asked before he passed away.

"Are you guys alright?" Celebi asked as it and Caroline caught up.

"Yeah, let's move on," said Jeffrey.

* * *

"Light and shadow … is there no way to free us from fate?" the man in black and red outfit stood up from his throne.


	4. Burning Rhapsody

"Lose to the heroes?" a man in lab coat spoke in a surprised tone. "We're not made for defeat. You're no vampire," he laughed maniacally even if the youth found him a nuisance.

* * *

Team Fellowship and Caroline proceeded further into the castle. The man in lab coat grabbed her causing the PokeMon to face their next opponent. "Who are you?" Jeffrey demanded.

"My name is Guillaume, what are you exactly?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu spoke in an angry tone.

"We're PokeMon. Let her go! Or you'll have a taste of our power!" the Machop shouted.

"What a coincidence! It is you who should taste your own powers," Guillaume giggled in a malicious tone before he fled.

"Stop!" Jeffrey shouted but was no use.

After Team Fellowship entered through a door into a hallway with suits of armor, they found him holding Caroline tightly and prepared a ring of flaming projectiles. "After I'm done with you, no one will know if you existed or not," Guillaume spoke as he unleashed the projectiles. They first bounced once; then some of them flew in a straight line, some rolled, and the rest continued bouncing. Pikachu used Thunderbolt causing them to all pop like balloons. Guillaume unleashed another ring of flaming projectiles but Pikachu took them all out with Thunderbolt. The man in lab coat jumped on a pillar and when he jumped it collapsed. During the process, he prepared a pair of four flaming projectiles and unleashed them. Pikachu took them all out while Jeffrey watched Guillaume jumped once more and turned left.

"Pika, pika?" Pikachu asked.

"We'll go left," Jeffrey spoke with certainty.

After the PokeMon turned left, they saw two humanoids with rough bodies jumped down. Gardevoir and Celebi brained them with Psychic before they could attack. The PokeMon turned to their side seeing two humanoids wearing goggles equipped with a pair of curved swords landed on another pillar and jumped to where those rough-bodied humanoids were. After the humanoids jumped down, Gardevoir brained one with Psychic and Jeffrey charged towards the other. The humanoid jumped and spun his blades like a wheel. Gardevoir brained it with Psychic before it could attack.

Team Fellowship proceeded forward and heard Guillaume laughing at them. "He's playing with us the whole time," Jeffrey muttered and the man was nowhere to be seen. There were stairs that were heading up backwards and PokeMon knew that Guillaume must have taken them. After the PokeMon faced forward, there was a pair of curved-swords-wielding humanoids.

After Gardevoir and Celebi brained them with Psychic, Team Fellowship took the stairs leading them ahead. They saw two rough-bodied humanoids rolling towards them in a zigzag pattern. "They're using Rollout," Gardevoir commented as she and Celebi brained them with Psychic stopping them from rolling. The PokeMon came across a pair of humanoids that wore lab coats and gas masks equipped with guns that were connected to the containers on their backs. Before the humanoids could attack with the guns on their right arm, Pikachu used Thunderbolts causing the containers to explode killing them.

Three flaming projectiles flew to side and then bounced towards them. "It's him," Jeffrey spoke with certainty and Pikachu took them out with Thunderbolt. They found Guillaume laughing and Jeffrey demanded, "What's so funny?"

The man began running and Caroline shouted out in a hopeless tone, "Help! Help! Help me!" He unleashed another ring of flaming projectiles into the air so that they could fall into the PokeMon. After Pikachu took them out with Thunderbolt, Gardevoir and Celebi used Psychic to brain another pair of curved-swords-wielding humanoids. Before the PokeMon could go through the door, Gardevoir and Celebi used Psychic braining another pair of rough-bodied humanoids.

The PokeMon ran all the way outdoors through a bridge reaching a courtyard. After Pikachu used Thunderbolt blowing the containers of two humanoids with guns, the PokeMon turned right and Guillaume was nowhere to be seen. They heard him laughing at them and they found him when they turned their backs. As he ran off through a door, "We're getting tired of this," Jeffrey muttered.

"So are we," said Gardevoir. She and Celebi used Psychic braining another pair of curved-swords-wielding humanoids.

Team Fellowship entered into a dining hall that was on fire. The hall had a long table with plates, teapots, bowls, and cups. A blond man with a mustache wearing a white shirt and brown pants got off from a chair and had a red organism on his shoulder. Jeffrey took it down with an iron thorn turning him back to normal. "What happened to my family?" the man asked. Team Fellowship could not reply and the man fled.

Before they could go forward, they saw a pair of fireballs heading towards the flame. Pikachu used Thunderbolt blowing the containers of a pair of humanoids with guns near another door and did the same to those same humanoids near the door the PokeMon went through. Team Fellowship reached the windows and a pair of rough-bodied humanoids jumped down. The humanoids began their rolling attack and destroyed the windows. After Gardevoir and Celebi brained them with Psychic, Team Fellowship saw Guillaume running towards another building. Gardevoir teleported the whole team to the road and they continued chasing, however three humanoids with guns stood near the door. After Pikachu used Thunderbolt causing the containers of those humanoids to explode, they went through the door and saw Guillaume going up on an elevator.

After Gardevoir and Celebi brained another pair of curved-swords-wielding humanoids, the PokeMon turned to see a brown-haired man with small beard having a red organism on his waist throwing a blond woman wearing a black combination of shirt and skirt having a red organism on her shoulder into the floor. Jeffrey took it down with an iron thorn turning the man back to normal and the man fled at the time the woman got up. Pikachu took down another red organism turning the woman back to normal and she ran to them. "That was close. Thank you. Take this," she gave the PokeMon five bars of silver.

"Thank you," Jeffrey said to the woman before she fled. Team Fellowship was surprised about the silver the woman gave and then took a glass elevator up.

The PokeMon found Guillaume alone and Jeffrey demanded, "Where's the girl?! We had enough of your games."

"Don't be so sure of yourselves, PokeMon. You stupid PokeMon, I'll show you how incompetent you are," Guillaume dodged the question and giggled in a sinister tone. Red circles with strange symbols appeared causing Guillaume to grow bat-like wings and the flames from the circle turning him into a winged humanoid with tubes all around the body. The winged humanoid jumped up and laughed at Team Fellowship in Guillaume's voice. Pikachu used Thunder on him whenever he appeared. By combining Psychic and Thunder; Pikachu, Gardevoir, and Celebi stopped the winged humanoid from using his laser eye to attack. After Gardevoir teleported the team across a large gap in the bridge; she, Pikachu, and Celebi prevented another of the winged humanoid's attack. The PokeMon went through a structure and heard the winged humanoid laughing in Guillaume's voice. After another attack was countered, Gardevoir teleported the team across another gap. Pikachu, Gardevoir, and Celebi had to prevent another attack before Gardevoir could teleport the whole team across the last gap. When the winged humanoid took sufficient damage, it flew up and Pikachu appeared to be exhausted.

"You'll need a rest, Pikachu," said Jeffrey.

"Pikachu," Pikachu spoke as it agreed.

The winged humanoid laughed before using it swooping attack that was countered by Gardevoir's Psychic. Eventually Gardevoir sent the wing humanoid down and it reverted to its original form. "So that's the way it is. Is it true?" Guillaume laughed a bit.

"Any last words?" Jeffrey demanded.

"Me defeated by PokeMon? Never!" Guillaume said his last words before committing suicide by jumping off while laughing maniacally simultaneously.

"Jeffrey, we found her," said Gardevoir as she held Pikachu.

The PokeMon hurried to Caroline and the Machop asked, "Are you OK?"

"I'm okay, but … that was scary," the girl gave Jeffrey a hug.


	5. Phantasma Concerto

In another room where the youth was having peace and quiet, the young woman said, "He's been defeated."

"He deserved it," the youth spoke as he did not care.

"You still can't forget about her."

The youth got up and spoke in an irritated tone, "What do you know? What have I lost? The pain I have suffered." He walked out, "I wonder would those heroes be humans."

* * *

After minutes of rest, Team Fellowship and Caroline proceeded further in the castle. "Thank you for rescuing me," said the girl.

"Pikachu," said Pikachu in joy.

"You're welcome, we were a rescue team before, and that's what we do. Let's get going," said Jeffrey.

Two portals opened in the air and a pair of short clothed humanoids wielding large sickles fell in. After the Machop used Dynamic Punch sending them zooming, the PokeMon and the girl went into a long corridor. The PokeMon saw a pair of humanoids dressed similar to jesters equipped with chakrams that were circular throwing weapons. The humanoids had the ability to teleport short distances and began heading towards them. After Gardevoir and Celebi brained them with Psychic, the group of five proceeded through the corridor. Five portals opened bringing the sickle-wielding humanoids in and Jeffrey took them all out using Dynamic Punch sending them zooming.

Caroline found the youth and the PokeMon turned to face him. "I must admit, you have done well. Go," said the youth while the girl took cover behind the PokeMon.

"Who are you?" Jeffrey asked.

"My name is Raoul and what are you?"

"We are PokeMon and what do you want?" said Jeffrey.

"PokeMon? How vain can you be?" Raoul spoke as he drew his rapier. "Enough! You … PokeMon are in league with humans! You all disgust me! Now it's your turn to suffer!"

"Alright, you asked for it," said the Machop.

Raoul swung his rapier before charging towards them while creating two copies of his own. "He can use Double Team," Gardevoir commented.

Pikachu used Thunderbolt to help determine which the real Raoul was and Gardevoir used Psychic to stop him from attacking. Like Bathe'lemy, Raoul disappeared when his attack was stopped. He reappeared when he was to attack. After several of his attacks were repelled, the PokeMon saw him appeared on a beam far up and leapt away.

Team Fellowship turned to proceed forward, however a pair of clothed humanoids levitated out of their shadows. Before the humanoids could attack with energy balls, Gardevoir and Celebi brained them with Psychic. After a pair of jester humanoids came out from the door on the left, Gardevoir and Celebi brained with Psychic. The PokeMon turned to Caroline who became frightened when a pair of portals opened bringing the sickle-wielding humanoids in. After Jeffrey used Dynamic Punch sending them zooming.

Team Fellowship entered through a door and found an old woman wearing a brown combination of shirt and dress along with an apron having a red organism on her shoulder. She first shattered a suit of armor before turning to them. Jeffrey took it down with an iron thorn turning her back to normal and she ran to them, "Impossible! You can't take them on with what you got."

"We'll show them," Jeffrey spoke in a confident tone and the old woman fled.

Team Fellowship was the first to go up the stairs and Gardevoir used Psychic to brain another levitating humanoid. "Help! Help! Help me!" Caroline made it halfway through the stairs and the bottom half disappeared. After a pair of jester humanoids jumped out from the staircase, Gardevoir and Celebi brained them with Psychic. The girl managed to regain balance and continued to going up the stairs.

The PokeMon turned to a man with greyish-blond hair in green shirt and brown trousers having a red organism on his waist and a blond woman wearing red shirt and brown skirt having a red organism on her waist. Jeffrey used the iron thorn on the red organism that was on the man and Pikachu used another iron thorn on the other.

"Thank you. But don't go!" said the man.

"Thank you. Please come back alive," said the woman.

After the couple fled, Team Fellowship entered into another corridor with statues on the right side. After a pair of jester humanoids jumped in, Gardevoir and Celebi used Psychic to brain them. Five portals opened bringing the sickle-wielding humanoids in and Jeffrey used Dynamic Punch on them sending them zooming. After Gardevoir and Celebi brained another pair of levitating humanoids with Psychic, she also brained one jester humanoid with Psychic.

The PokeMon entered a massive room that appeared to be a library as it had lots of books. They found Raoul who had the power to send objects floating in the air. The youth jumped onto one of the floating objects and created copies of himself. Like before, the combination of Thunderbolt and Psychic stopped Raoul from attacking. Instead of disappearing, the youth jumped over the PokeMon and used the same trick. After his attacks were countered several times, Raoul was standing and the objects were not seen.

"You … PokeMon make me remember. I couldn't save her. This pain, to heal my pain, I shall sacrifice my soul and be a vampire!" Raoul spoke as he threw away his rapier.

"It won't do you any good," Jeffrey spoke in a clear tone.

"You don't have to do this," said Gardevoir. She sensed Raoul's suffering and offered sympathy to him.

Purple rings with symbols made Raoul greenish white and his hair turned pale white enabling him to levitate, however his body did not change at all unlike the two opponents Team Fellowship fought. During the process, the PokeMon were dragged into a dream-like realm. Raoul shouted, "PokeMon! Heal my soul!" The altered Raoul could not attack but had summoned a gigantic demon to do the fighting.

The demon first opened a hole for boulders to come out and it was not affected by Thunder and Psychic. Pikachu, Gardevoir, and Celebi had to focus their attacks on the altered defenseless Raoul. When hit with sufficient force, the boulders fell back into the hole that closed after. The demon roared and began punching the floors. By using Thunder and Psychic on the altered Raoul, it was the only way to stop the demon from attacking. At one point, brown light formed a wall. The altered Raoul hovered around them and was being hit so that the demon could not appear. After the brown light wall disappeared, the demon appeared attempting to open another hole. The PokeMon stopped the attack by hitting the altered Raoul with sufficient force. They inflicted enough on the altered Raoul causing him to fall back into the floor.

As Raoul reverted to his original form, the PokeMon were back in reality. Caroline caught up to them and he said, "Sophie. Please forgive me." Team Fellowship guessed that Sophie was the girl Raoul could not save in the past.

"Spare this one," said Jeffrey.

"Why? Why am I still alive?" Raoul asked as he became human again.

"You have to put away your past and move on as a human. You should learn to forgive yourself," said Gardevoir.

Team Fellowship left the library afterwards.


	6. Vinculum Nocturne

In the throne room, "Please wait! Sir Vampire!" said the young woman.

"You stay here. I shall go."

"No! Please let me! I'll hold them off for sure!"

* * *

After minutes of rest, Team Fellowship went into an area that appeared to be lovely. There was a voice, "Leave at once! Sir Vampire has suffered enough."

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" Jeffrey shouted.

A brown-haired young beautiful woman wearing an elegant white dress and a necklace appeared, "I am Diane, what creatures are you?"

"We're PokeMon. I don't want to fight anyone as beautiful as you are," said the Machop as he seemed to be smitten to her.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu was baffled as it, Gardevoir, and Celebi remembered certain PokeMon had the ability Cute Charm that infatuated opponents upon contact, but this time it was different.

"You seem to have nice manners for a … PokeMon who talks like a child. If you don't want to fight, leave at once!" Diane spoke in an impatient tone.

"We started this, there is no turning back," said Jeffrey.

"So be it! If this is what you want, I must stop you here!" Diane spoke and casted a huge waterfall causing Team Fellowship to go down.

"Now we have to find our way up," said the Machop. The PokeMon came across a pair of humanoids wielding twin-bladed swords made out of crystal. Gardevoir brained one with Psychic and Jeffrey sent one zooming with Dynamic Punch. Team Fellowship heard sounds of flapping wings and turned to face a pair of flying creatures. After Pikachu used Thunderbolt to take them down, the PokeMon went upstairs and a humanoid appeared. After Gardevoir brained it with Psychic, a pair of those same humanoids appeared on their left. After Gardevoir and Celebi brained them with Psychic, Pikachu took down another pair of flying creatures with Thunderbolt.

Team Fellowship came across a blond man wearing black shirt and trousers having a red organism on his waist. Jeffrey took it down with an iron thorn turning him back to normal. Before the man fled, he said, "No human can take them on!"

They entered a corridor and Diane appeared, "I must stop you here!" She prepared icy projectiles and Jeffrey took them out with Dynamic Punch. Diane disappeared and a pair of humanoids appeared. After Gardevoir and Celebi brained them with Psychic, they found Diane appeared in the elevator. "Leave at once!" she spoke and unleashed another cluster of icy projectiles. After the Machop took them out with Dynamic Punch, she disappeared.

Team Fellowship took the elevator up and came across two humanoids with crystal swords. Jeffrey sent one zooming with Dynamic Punch and Gardevoir brained one with Psychic. After a pair of flying creatures flew in through the door, Pikachu took them down with Thunderbolt. The PokeMon entered through the door to a place where there were more waterfalls and heard sounds of flapping wings. After Pikachu used Thunderbolt taking down three flying creatures, Gardevoir teleported everybody up across the gap and the team came across a pair of crystal-sword-wielding humanoids. The Machop sent one zooming with Dynamic Punch and Gardevoir brained one with Psychic. The PokeMon turned to their backs and Gardevoir teleported everybody up across the gap. After Gardevoir and Celebi brained another pair of humanoids, Pikachu took down a pair of flying creatures with Thunderbolt. Gardevoir teleported everyone up across the gap and the team entered through a door finding a pair of crystal-sword-wielding humanoids in another corridor. Jeffrey sent one zooming with Dynamic Punch and Gardevoir brained one with Psychic. Diane appeared, "Leave at once!" She unleashed another cluster of icy projectiles and the Machop took them out with Dynamic Punch. After she disappeared, Team Fellowship took another elevator.

However the elevator stopped halfway and the PokeMon faced a pair of humanoids. After Gardevoir and Celebi brained them with Psychic, there was another pair of crystal-sword-wielding humanoids. Jeffrey sent one zooming with Dynamic Punch and Gardevoir brained one with Psychic. Finally the elevator brought the PokeMon back to where they were.

Caroline fell backwards and Jeffrey caught her helping her up. Diane appeared, "Please let us be like before your arrival." At the time Gardevoir pulled Caroline out, the young woman unleashed another cluster of icy projectiles and the Machop took them out with Dynamic Punch. After Diane disappeared, Pikachu took down a pair of flying creatures with Thunderbolt.

Team Fellowship proceeded forward and found an opening in the ceiling of the passageway. Gardevoir teleport the team except Caroline up through the opening and entered a pool. The PokeMon found Diane standing on the other side of the pool, "So you have come this far! But I cannot let you go any further!" she spoke as she raised her hand.

"Can't we talk this one out?" Jeffrey spoke of an alternative.

"You can't reason with her," said Gardevoir as the Psychic PokeMon sensed the Machop's emotions were clouding his judgement.

"Pikachu," Pikachu spoke as it agreed with Gardevoir.

"Wait!" Caroline shouted after the girl entered in the pool's three o'clock. "Why can't you settle your differences?" she shouted to the PokeMon and Jeffrey saw there was a point. "Why do you hate each other?" Caroline caught Diane's attention.

"Comprising with vampires, what a silly thing to say, little one," Diane turned to the girl. "But I can't stop here, the warmth Sir Vampire has given me. I can't turn back now!" said the young woman as a white circle with symbols appeared causing water to rise up on her. Magical water turned Diane into a monstrous mermaid with horns on her head and fins above her hand. She first used water to create projectiles sending them towards the PokeMon. Pikachu and Gardevoir had to focus their attacks on her and hit her with sufficient force so that the projectiles could shatter together. The monster's second attack was creating water beams to spin around her forming a shield attempting to collide with Team Fellowship; however it did not stop Thunder and Psychic. The monster did a jump before swimming towards the PokeMon and Pikachu stopped her with Thunder causing her to swim away. Team Fellowship had to jump from one step to another after countering her attack one at a time. After Pikachu and Gardevoir dealt sufficient damage to the monster, she cried out and placed her hand on her forehead.

Jeffrey hurried to Diane as she reverted to her original form and Gardevoir followed him while Pikachu and Celebi were ahead with Caroline. "Diane, you don't have to follow him. You're not always as what you are now. You are the most beautiful mermaid, we'll save you," the Machop said to the dying young woman and he took out an Oran Berry.

"That's really sweet of you," Diane seemed to be touched by Jeffrey's words and tears flooded her eyes. The young woman gave the Machop a kiss on the lips before she turned to Caroline. "Little one, what you said maybe true. Thank you and farewell, my beloved vampire," the young woman said her last words before passing away.

"No! Don't die!" Caroline shouted but it was useless.

Gardevoir managed to teleport the body, Jeffrey, and herself across the pool at the time there was a storm.


	7. Moonlight Symphony

After minutes of rest, Team Fellowship and Caroline were in a dark hallway. Before going through a huge door, Jeffrey said, "Caroline, this is as far as you can go."

"But …" Caroline shook her head.

"It will be too dangerous for you to come with us," said the Machop as the whole team refused to put her life at risk. "Celebi, watch over her."

Jeffrey, Pikachu, and Gardevoir went through the door and took the stairs to the throne room. "So this is our destiny. I knew someday this day would come. The fate of light and shadow …" said a man in black and red clothes who was sitting on the throne.

"You must be the one they call Sir Vampire," said the Machop.

"Whatever you creatures are, you all learn fast. To live as a Vampire, as an immortal, how I have suffered. Where there is light there is shadow. What my heart desires … you are my shadow. Let us see if the prophecy is true, this battle is for my devoted followers!"

The man got off from his throne and there was green light, "The end to all!" Most of the walls were destroyed leaving the frames of the structure at the time the vampire grew bat-like wings becoming a black winged humanoid. He jumped up to the sky and summoned a bat cloud. Pikachu used Thunderbolt on both the winged humanoid and bat cloud; however the bat cloud was regenerated as the fallen were replaced instantly. The winged humanoid first deployed some of the bats to attack the PokeMon and those bats were killed by Thunderbolt. Gardevoir helped out by focusing her Psychic on the winged humanoid to stop him from sending more bats. Wherever the winged humanoid flew, the bat cloud followed him. The winged humanoid then attempted to send most of the bat cloud to swarm the PokeMon and Thunderbolt could not stop them. Gardevoir had to use Psychic on the winged humanoid to stop the bat cloud from attacking the PokeMon team. The winged humanoid then attempted to attack with the bat cloud together; nevertheless a combination of Thunderbolt and Psychic stopped them. Pikachu and Gardevoir dealt enough damage to the vampire causing the bat cloud to die instead, and he landed. "How can this be possible? Could you all be the heroes of the prophecy? Where there is light and there is no shadow. Knowing this, you still want to fight?" the winged humanoid spoke in the vampire's voice.

"You are the one who knows all of the atrocities that you have committed on these lands very clearly. Now we have to put an end to this," Jeffrey spoke in a serious tone.

"I shall not be defeated. I'm immortal, I am the Vampire!" the winged humanoid spoke as he grew another pair of smaller bat-like wings and a pair of feathered wings. There was white light turning the winged humanoid white and the remainder of the walls was destroyed.

Whenever the winged humanoid attacked, his color changed. First he turned blue preparing something white. Gardevoir and Pikachu stopped him with Psychic and Thunder respectively causing the white matter to shatter. The winged humanoid's color changed back to white and he flew at a high speed in circles. He turned orange as he prepared a ring of flaming projectiles similar to the ones Guillaume had used. The projectiles spun around one of the winged humanoid's wings and he attempted to approach the PokeMon. The combination of Psychic and Thunder stopped him causing the flaming projectiles to pop like balloons. After the winged humanoid flew in circles in high speed, he turned black and entered into a portal. Five portals were opened with the winged humanoid in one of them while four boulders appeared. After Pikachu and Gardevoir hit the winged humanoid with sufficient force, the boulders shattered before they left the portal. The winged humanoid flew in circles in high speed like usual; he turned purple as his next attack was creating a pair of large water beams and guided them to the PokeMon. Gardevoir and Pikachu focused attacking the winged humanoid so that the water beams could disappear. Though they inflicted more damage on the winged humanoid, it was not over as he became invisible briefly. The winged humanoid attempted to fly towards the PokeMon invisible and he was not invisible completely. Pikachu and Gardevoir stopped his attack with Thunder and Psychic. When the winged humanoid took sufficient damage, he fell into the ground and reverted to his original form.

"I will die and … and so will you!" the vampire said his last words before collapsing into the floor motionlessly.

"There will be dawn and peace for the people in these lands," said Jeffrey.

"We all did the right thing. There's nothing for us to regret," said Gardevoir.

At sunrise, the vampire's body disintegrated into ashes that were blown away.

"Pikachu," said Pikachu as it saw something occurring to its partner's body suddenly. There was light in Jeffrey but he was not evolving as he was changed into a 12-year-old human boy who had brown hair and a handsome face. He was wearing a white shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

"I'm human again, I wonder how," said Jeffrey as he saw his human hands.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu asked.

"Son," there was a voice. "I'm your father, Zeus, I have been watching you even if you have forgotten about me when you entered into the world of PokeMon and became a Machop. Now, the girl must have given you the warmth of a human and you can revert to your human form. I'm giving you the ability to change between human and Machop form. Say the word 'Transform' to change forms."

"I have a father?" the boy was baffled and still could not remember anything about his past as a human before entering into the world of PokeMon rescue teams for the first time.

Team Fellowship left the castle with Caroline and took Diane's body with them. Jeffrey updated his journal recording his experiences in the land of vampires.


	8. Epilogue

What happened to Caroline and Raoul afterwards were unknown to Team Fellowship. As the PokeMon and the boy prepared to bury Diane, there was a bright light shone on her body. "Son, I see that you have found someone that you love. I'll bring her back to life but she won't remember anything that had happened in the past especially the time she served the vampire. Not everyone gets a second chance," it was Zeus.

The bright light resurrected Diane as a younger version of herself in the form of a beautiful 12-year-old girl wearing an elegant white dress and white sandals. "Where am I? Who are you?" she asked as she woke up.

"This is Pikachu, Celebi, and Gardevoir. My name is Jeffrey and I'm the leader of PokeMon Team Fellowship," the boy introduced his team and himself.

"Pikachu," said Pikachu.

"Diane is my name," Diane as a 12-year-old girl introduced herself to the PokeMon.

"It's nice to meet you," Jeffrey offered to shake her hand.

"It's nice to meet all of you too," Diane shook his hand.

"We're about to go to a world of PokeMon," Celebi replied with telepathy.

"Mind if I tag along?" Diane asked.

"Of course not, welcome to Team Fellowship," said Jeffrey.

"Thank you," Diane embraced him. The weather turned to rain showering Diane, Jeffrey, and the PokeMon. There was light turning her into a mermaid with a white tail having a star piece in it, white seashell bikini top, and a pearl necklace. Jeffrey smiled and picked her up. She placed her hand onto the boy's cheek and wrapped her other arm around his shoulder. After they looked into each other's eyes, they had a passionate kiss. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too," said Jeffrey.

"Pikachu," Pikachu spoke as tears flooded his eyes.

"Love is in the air," Gardevoir muttered.

With a new member as a mermaid and the leader became a shape shifter, Celebi took Team Fellowship to a world of PokeMon.

 **Author's Note**

The sequel "Rivalry in Kanto" is released.


End file.
